


When A Secret Comes Out...

by CathyRin



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyRin/pseuds/CathyRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble that I had posted in my tumblr with the name fujoshirin13.</p>
<p>When playing Capture the Flag, make sure that you do not try to use a former crush as a leverage to win. Jason found that out the hard way. But then, it did help Nico see that even the confident Son of Apollo has insecurities of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Secret Comes Out...

“I hate you so much Jason Grace!” Nico yelled at him as he and Jason were at Zeus’ fist just after the Capture the Flag.

Jason was trying to placate the boy in front of him as he raised his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry, but I can’t see any other way to get to the flag without catching Will off-guard…so I kinda told him that you had a crush on Percy…”

“You idiot!” Nico shouted as he remembered what happened two hours before.

**Two Hours Ago**

The Capture the Flag was now the Apollo Cabin versus the kids of the Big Three, meaning Thalia and Jason for Zeus Cabin, Percy and Tyson for the Poseidon Cabin, and Nico and Hazel for the Hades Cabin.

Nico did not like the fact that he was being reeled in with this event, but Hazel had insisted, and it would make him look like the boy who wouldn’t fight his boyfriends’ brothers in a fair fight, so he had to accept it no matter how much he protested.

But now, he was really starting to hate the Capture the Flag.

“ _Why_ am I paired with you again?” Nico asked as he looked at Jason who was now sneaking into the Apollo Cabin’s flag’s vicinity. So far, Percy and Tyson were distracting the Apollo kids, and Nico and Jason somehow ended up being paired to get the flag, since most of the Apollo kids were sure that Percy would be the one to get it, and the fact that Nico can shadow travel.

“Because your boyfriend is the one guarding the flag, and that you could shadow travel behind him and get the flag without him knowing,”

He had to raise his brow at that, “And are you aware that Will knows everything about me, and will expect that?”

“Good point, but still,” Jason said. “I will distract him and you go for the flag.” He said as he rushed out without so much of a warning.

“Jason, wait!” Nico said, but it was already too late.

Jason appeared in front of Will and pointed his sword to him, “Care for a one-on-one, Solace?”

Will smiled, “I thought you’d never ask,” he said as he accepted the challenge.

They were at it for a while, and Nico chose the perfect time to shadow travel and get the flag. But as he did so, he heard their conversation.

“You sure can keep up with me,” Jason commented.

“Thanks. Knowing the son of Zeus, I really shouldn’t underestimate you,” Will replied.

Jason was looking at the corner of his eye at Nico who had just gotten out of his shadow travel, and was now running for the flag, but he was distracted when Will found a chink in his armor and had tripped him, landing on his back.

“Ow…” Jason muttered.

Will pointed his sword at him, “Any last words?”

Jason could see that Nico was now a few meters away from the flag, but he had to distract him to at least win this fight. “Yeah. Did I mention that Nico had a crush on Percy since they met?”

Nico stiffened as he heard what he said.

“What?!” Will said in shock.

“Jason you idiot!” Nico shouted from the hill where the flag was.

Will turned to look at Nico who was meters away from the flag. Jason saw this as a chance and spun to trip him as well. Grabbing his sword, he placed it at Will’s neck before he looked at Nico, “Scold me later Nico, but get the flag first!”

Nico growled. “You’ll pay for this Grace!” he said as he grabbed the flag, signaling that they won.

As the game had ended, Will stood up when Jason got off of him, and didn’t say a word. His head was downcast and he left the field immediately. Jason was puzzled on why he was like that, but he immediately forgot it the moment he felt someone shadow travel behind him. He turned and saw a glaring Nico di Angelo in his midst.

**Present**

“And now I can’t find Will anywhere and it’s all your fault!” Nico growled.

Jason sighed. He knew that it was his fault, and he was thinking of a way to tell Will that it was just a way to catch him off-guard, but Nico had to banter. “I know, I’m sorry and—please don’t summon the skeletons…”

Nico looked ready to kill as two skeleton soldiers started to rise from the ground, all directed at Jason. “Too late Grace,” he growled.

“Help!” Jason said as he ran for his life.

Nico watched as he was chased by his skeleton warriors, but he had other pressing matters to attend to, particularly looking for the missing Will Solace.

“That was a good revenge action,”

Nico nearly jumped out of his skin the moment he heard Will’s voice. He looked in the area for him, but he was nowhere to be found. “Will? Where are you?”

He felt someone blow on his ear. He jumped as he turned to look at no one, but he had a hunch that he was beside him. Immediately, he punched in the air to feel someone’s chest on his fist.

“Ow!” Will’s voice was heard.

Nico watched as he saw Will take off the invisibility cap that could only belong to Annabeth. “You…you were listening this whole time?” Nico asked nervously.

Will rubbed the sore spot and shook his head, “Not just that, I’ve been following you the whole time you were looking for me,” he said. “And I have to say, that was some effort in trying to find me,”

Nico flushed at that and looked down, “Well, you looked pissed off and you ran off right after the event. But honestly, I didn’t know that Jason would say that to you!”

Will was silent as Nico spoke. But his face showed understanding. “I know. Judging from how you shouted at him for being an idiot, I kind of understood that it wasn’t orchestrated by the both of you, but his own dirty tactic, which is commendable, by the way,”

“Then…why are you mad after the event? Were you pissed that you lost because Jason used a weak link?” Nico questioned.

Will scratched his head, “Well…more of…insecurity I guess,” he admitted.

Nico tilted his head to the side, “Insecurity? What do you mean? Why do you have to be insecure?”

“Percy,” Will answered. That was enough for Nico to understand though. Will sighed and leaned on Zeus’ fist, “Percy is everybody’s hero, and a lot are pining for him the moment he and Annabeth break up—which would never happen unless Percy does something bad—so…thinking that you used to have a crush on him made me feel something that I shouldn’t have…”

“Feelings…?”

“I was jealous, okay?” Will admitted. “I’m jealous of the fact that you once crushed on the most powerful demigod here in camp, so I got to thinking on why you had put up with me and my advances to date you…that’s all…”

Without any word, Nico grabbed his collar and kissed him outright, shocking Will in the process. When Nico pulled away, he flicked Will on the forehead, earning a yelp from the taller boy. “Don’t you ever think that way,” he lectured. “I might have had a crush on Percy, but that’s all in the past. I’m dating you because I really do like you.”

Will turned red and looked away. “Uh…I guess I kind of get it…”

Seeing Will so embarrassed was new to Nico, which made him smile a bit. “And let me tell you one thing,” Nico said as he grabbed his hand, “Unlike Percy, Father really does approve of you,”

“Really?” Will asked.

Nico nodded. “Since you are still not chased by his minions, so far, you’re safe,” he assured.

With that, Will wrapped his hands around Nico’s waist, pulling him closer. Their foreheads touched and Will smiled. “Sorry for thinking that way,”

“It’s alright,” he assured.

Then Will remembered something, “Aren’t you going to get your skeleton warriors to retreat from chasing Jason?”

Nico brandished a smirk, “He’ll be alright for a few more minutes,” he assured as Will sealed their lips.

It was five minutes later when Nico decided to disperse the skeleton warriors with the urging of Piper to forgive Jason for the meantime.

**END**


End file.
